


On My Nerves

by wesel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesel/pseuds/wesel
Summary: i am not a writer by all means.





	On My Nerves

 

19 July 2018  
01:09

It was nearing Rubens 10th birthday when he woke up with his first markings. His dad woke him up with a laugh as he looked at his face. It was Nothing exciting though mind you, just a sloppy "hey?" Written on his forehead. Ruben frowned, it was in permanent marker. His dad put a hand on his shoulder with a smile as he stared dumbfounded into the bathroom. "Looks like your soulmate has a sense of humour." He chuckled.  
  
"She's a dumbass." Ruben replied almost immediately as he grabs a flannel and starts scrubbing.

The very next day Ruben had off school, he set his alarm to wake up early. Grabbing the permanent marker beside his bed he walked up to his mirror. Being sure to write backwards, he wrote "idiot" and went back to bed.  
As soon as he woke up, only ten in the morning, he saw his soulmates response.

Ruben smirked, payback. He opened the marker on the table beside his bed with his teeth, and set to giving his soulmate an answer.

 

Of course ruben KNEW he was fucking with his soulmate, but he didnt care. Soulmates were soulmates. They were supposed to always be perfect together, and so, he could do nothing wrong.

 

Well, it looked like his soulmates dad was NOT invited to the wedding. Probably a horrible dad who wouldnt even let his daughter wear the best dress ever. Probably an old ratty one like the one his aunt marie wore to her-  
Oh, soulmate hadn't finished.

Wait- what?

   
Ruben smirked, it hadn't clicked. He eagerly awaited his soulmates reaction to this verbal victory but it didn't come. Not for a good half an hour at least, and that had felt like days to ten year old Ruben. He managed to eat some biscuits, play on his game cube, go outside to pet the dog, all in the time it took for soulmate to write back.

  
Wow his soulmate was a sore loser. With a frown Ruben slowly went to wash it off, but not without resistance.

  

If he was honest, Ruben didn't really know what to write back, or quite frankly what was going on.

But he was complient and helped his soulmate wash off their conversation. He also made a mental note to stop using permanent marker.

That had been it for the day, Rubens father arrived home and Ruben wanted to take Ruby out for another walk. Her tail always wagged with the same unwaning fervour and the California summer sky outside made her yellow fur shine gold in the orange glow of the evening.

\--

Ruben hadn't heard from his soulmate in a while. A while long enough for him to turn 11, and when he did he'd decided that was enough silence.

 

\------

 

 

No response. Well, he supposed that was to be expected. There hadn't been one in a while so no surprise really. He wasn't disappointed. But a response _had_ come, it was just hidden away. Ruben only noticed because for once he agreed to take a bath that night and there it was. On his side slightly under his arm a small

  
And hey it was something. Now Ruben did recall his soulmates family, or at least his father, wasn't the nicest man. Which was to him quite frankly ridiculous. When mom wouldnt let you do something, you'd go ask dad. He'd always wanna do it with you too. So if His soulmates dad was not a proper dad... Ruben could work with that.  
Freshly cleaned and washed and in his star wars pyjamas, he found his long abandoned whiteboard marker.

 

He scribbled on his stomach not really expecting any immediate answer.

 

He got one anyway, and immediately Ruben wrote all he had been trying to write the past year but would be washed off within minutes.

   
Questions upon questions, damn Ruben had a mouth on him. His mother said he got it from his dad. But only one response came.

 

So he replied in turn.

 

Okay, so Travis wasnt a girl name, and yeah Ruben made sure to ask his dad the next morning. Mr Dalton gave a surprised raised eyebrow but smiled.  
"Your soulmates a boy Ruben." He said as he pat his sons head.  
"Like, we're gonna be best bros?" Ruben asked, and his father thought for a moment.  
"More like best bros but married." He said, and Ruben nodded sagely. Of course. Who needed girls anyway, all they talked about were boring stuff, like boy bands.

\--

When Ruben was fifteen he and his mates made their makeshift band. George on drums, Tyrese on bass, Matthew was their lead singer, and of course Ruben was lead guitar. His dad loved the old punk rock scene, and Ruben loved it when he told the story of how he met his mom at a concert. He knew he'd be able to impress his soulmate with the guitar.  
On his way home from practice he wrote down the chords he kept forgetting. he'd forgotten his soulmate could see, they had barely spoken in years.  
To his surprise though a response came within seconds.

 

What. Was that a dick?

 

\--

"Oh my god Will stop drawing dicks on my arm!" Gunner pulled his hand away from Will's grasp, dropping the pen, and what remained of his joint. The other boy only cackled with laughter. Looking back at his arm Will had accidentally scribbled over Rubens chords.  
"Come on, you gotta let him know youre available." Will teased. Gunner just rolled his eyes with a smile.  
"By sending him dick pics?"  
"You should ask how big his is."  
"I am not- no stop wait-" but it was too late, Gunner had been tackled down with a laugh and Will snatched up the pen from the floor and tried his best to write,

 

When Gunner finally managed to turn himself around he furiously tried to rub the marker off, but it was too late. The response had come.

 

"Hah he knows!"

"Tell him it's Wiiiiill" Will hollered as if to introduce himself and Gunner winced.

"He can't hear you."

"Unbelievable that he doesnt know who i am, do you even talk to him?"

"Not a lot."

"Wow really? I talk to my soulmate all the damn time." Will reclined on the park bench the two were sitting on, resting his feet on Gunners lap. The dank smell of weed enveloped the two in the night. 

"Everyone within a 10 mile radius knows you do Will." Gunner pushed Will's feet off himself just in time to catch something else appearing on his arm. A number.

"Oh fuck dude, he's totally into you." The grin reappeared on Wills face faster than Gunner could hide the writing.

"Can i just remind you this is  _not_ a good thing."

"Mhmm." Came the reply, but oh how Will was not paying the slightest bit of attention to his friend. The boy had nimble fingers and his flip-phone was already out taking down the numbers that appeared. 

"What the fuck are you doing." Gunner scowled at the phone and got up to cover his arm again but Will followed him up.

"No dude, omg, let me see that i only need the last few digits!" 

"Fuck no I'm not letting you call him!" Pulling his arm higher Gunner backed off but Will was taller, and maybe just a little more determined.

"726! Got it!" He cried in triumph and ran to type the three numbers in.

"NO!" 

"Calling!"

Despite it being dark outside Gunner almost shrieked. His soulmate picked up immediately. The first thing the two boys heard was a surprisingly apprehensive "hello?"

"Hello!" Will sang back as Gunner glared at his supposed friend and mouthed 'hang up.'

"A-are you Travis?"

Will snorted. Gunner was always so eager to hide his old name, it seemed ridiculous on him now anyway.

"Don't you  _fucking dare_ say yes." Came the hiss from Gunner.

With a snort, Will replied. "Nah I'm his buddy, Will."

The "Oh." on the phone was a noticeably disappointed one.

"Your boyfriend's too scared to talk to yo-" The phone flew from Wills hand and the batteries toppled out. The two assumed the call had therefore been cut.

"I am _not_ scared."

Now to this Will laughed. He walked over and picked up his phone and put the batteries back inside before turning it back on.

"Sure thing hot topic, call him then."

"The fuck if I'm calling that idiot." 

"Pussy" 

"Say that again."

Will smiled as he entered something in his phone. Gunner felt his vibrate. He'd been sent his soulmates number, but to be fair it was already on his ar- no wait. The dick was covering it. It was getting late though, and Will had already began his journey down to leave the park. He'd have to call back Ruben another night.

\-------

Though Gunner didn't call back another night for a very long time. Long enough for him to turn sixteen. He didn't even text just silence. Ruben would call though mind you. Call, text, scribble dicks and winky faces on his arms. He had gotten this close to his soulmate he wasn't going to give up just yet. Of course Will had given Ruben Gunners number but all that resulted in was Gunner changing the ringtone so he'd know who to hang up on.

But this time it wasn't a call. Just a text as he was packing his most inconspicuous rucksack. 

> 21:46 GUNNER | Hey where do u live.

< 22:06 RUBEN | Why do u wanna know.

> 22:08 GUNNER | look don't get pissy with me cuz I haven't texted u, ur not my boyfriend, where do you live.

< 22:09 RUBEN | Cali

> 22:09 GUNNER | Fuck.

> 22:10 GUNNER | Where are u right now.

< 22:10 RUBEN | Still Cali? Where tf else wuld I be

> 22:10 GUNNER | No chance ur coming to Texas in the next hour or so then?

< 22:11 RUBEN | No wtf

< 22:11 RUBEN | y, r u in twxas?

< 22:11 RUBEN | texas*

< 22:23 RUBEN | hello?

> 22:24 GUNNER | whats ur address

< 22:25 RUBEN | wtf y do u need my address for

> 22:25 GUNNER | Yknow nvm I'll just go to Wills.

<22:25 RUBEN | r u leavin or smth?

>22:25 GUNNER | yes

>22:27: GUNNER | my mom found me washing off one of your stupid messages.

>22:28: RUBEN | yeah you've been doing that for years I'm surprised ur mom only found u now

 >22:28 GUNNER | I forgot to lock the fucking door. I was stupid.

<22:29 RUBEN | dude what's the big deal? she just found a few nonsensical scribbles and okay, maybe a dick but?

>22:29 GUNNER | ugh you wouldn't understand. She knows it's you she knows it's a guy she's practically having a fucking fit and i need out. Now.

<22:30 RUBEN | oh.

>22:35 GUNNER | yea thx 

Gunner scowled. He didn't know why hed decided to talk about this to his piece of ass soulmate, like he'd ever understand. Probably grew up all pampered with a lovely mom who baked cupcakes or some shit. Maybe he felt it was some duty to tell him it was all his fault. The constant pestering, drawing of dicks on his arm just to gain his attention. It drove Gunner up the wall.

\-------

Ruben gave it a day before he called to see how Gunner was doing. Same time too, just to be sure. For the first time ever Gunner actually picked up.

"Hey?"

"Oh- hey- um. I didn't expect you to pick up." Ruben also didn't expect Gunners voice to be so _confident_.

"Well, I picked up."

"Yeah- right. It's just are you doing okay? You messaged me last night and..."

"I think I can remember what happened last night without a reminder."

"Okay look you don't need to be an ass about it I was just asking. Your'e the one who texted me."

He could hear the sigh from the other end of the line. Ruben punched his eyebrows. He really hoped this wouldn't be such a pain in the-

"Fine, I'm alive as you can hear. Though the manhunt has begun."

"The what?"

Gunner snorted. 

"I'm just messing, my mom has just called the cops on me cause I ran away."

 "Oh, what the fuck."

"Yeah well I wasn't gonna stay in that place any longer. I'm at Wills. His mom is chill."

Ruben paused to take in the information. 

"So your mom's homophobic?"

"No shit." Came Gunners immediate reply.

"Well...mine isn't." Ruben managed to say. He could only hope Gunner would catch on to what he was implying. Despite his constant pestering to meet his soulmate he couldn't really bring himself to say it.

"Okay...? Good for you?" 

Ruben sighed. He'd have to be more direct.

"I mean she'd be fine with you. If you wanna..." Yeah he still couldn't say it. But thankfully Gunner understood.

"Oh."

There was a lengthy silence.

"Yeah sure."

 

 


End file.
